


Saying It

by MoonlightSyreen



Series: Family Moments [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightSyreen/pseuds/MoonlightSyreen
Summary: Basil/Oc….smidgen of Drake/OC. Basil and Drake are not mine, the girls are.Drake had noticed the lack of "I love yous" from Basil to Chitter. Chitter understood….Drake did not.





	

“I love you.”

It was delivered in a soft, montone voice...but not soft enough to hide the sincerity in the words.

Drake and Josephine had both been in the kitchen when Hawkins had called Chitter. Josephine was up at the stove making breakfast for them all and Drake reading the paper at the table as Chitter chatted with him about the goings on around the isle. With an excited smile, the smaller brunette grabbed up the little den den mushi before scrambling into the play room of the house to take the call. Despite his hesitation of a fellow pirate courting his younger sister, Drake couldn't help the fondness that squeezed his heart at the spark of life in her eyes whenever the blonde called.

When the words were spoken, the two left in the kitchen area looked at each other before simultaneously leaning backwards from their different places to peer into the room. Chitter's back was to them, but even so they could see the red from the tips of her ears stretching to her shoulders and arms. The woman had one powerful blush. One hand came up to rub her cheek while the other moved back hair from her face. They could just picture the sweet, shy smile on her lips as she cooed back,”I love you, too, Basil.”

Josephine slowly turned to Drake who was staring into his glass with a small, self satisfied smile curling one corner of his mouth. He immediately replaced it with a suspiciously innocent one when he caught her looking at him.

“Oh no, don't give me that,” she said, crossing her arms and giving him a look of her own,”You're thirteen years too old for it. You're doing, I presume?”

This time he didn't hide the brilliant smile,”I may have had some words with Hawkins during our last port.”

Despite trying to give a baleful glare, the smile she was trying to hold back was twitching the corners of her mouth violently. Finally she gave in and leaned down to press a sweet kiss to Drake's cheek.

“You did good, Dori.”

If he had been old enough to pull off the innocent look, he would have stumbled over himself trying to catch up to her and make an excuse for her to do it again. This time, however, he smiled and watched her leave.


End file.
